GleeVentures at Hogwarts
by Izzygrace
Summary: What would happen if all the Glee kids were students at Hogwarts? Gryffindors: Finn, Rory, Quinn, Mike, and Sam. Hufflpuffs: Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Sugar. Slytherins:Santana, Rachel, Puck, and Lauren. Ravenclaws: Artie, Mercedes and Blaine!
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

**Well I wanted to see if anybody liked this idea… If a few people comment I will keep writing . The story line was just an idea that popped into my mind one day while on Tumblr so tell me what you think! Sorry for the spelling and grammar I just wanted to get it up and see how it was received! By the way this is going to be centered around the ships: Samcedes, Quinn/Rory, Klaine, and Puck/ undecided, and Artie/ undecided.**

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

"Welcome first years!" A woman wearing a grey long dress and a witch's hat said. "I am Professor McGonagall, for those of you who are sorted into Gryffindor I am you head of house, and to the rest of you I will be seeing you along your journey here at Hogwarts, in the Transfiguration class. Now that introductions are out of the way, you will all wait here until that door opens at which point you will walk straight ahead to be sorted. I wish you all good luck and I hope you all get into the house of your choice." With that the witch walked down a long hallway.

All eyes were on her till she turned out of sight and all the first year students erupted into a frenzy of chatter.

Standing on the second step to the top a little green eyed blond haired boy of 11 years old (like all the other first years) put a smug look on his face and looked to his tall brown haired friend "I'm going to get into Gryffindor! Both my parents were in Gryffindor; my middle name is even a Gryffindor name, Godric! It's the best house there is." The blond haired boy yelled. "What house do you wanna get into Finn?"

"I don't know Sam. Neither of my parents came to Hogwarts, so I guess I'll just hope I'm with you." He said with a shrug.

A sneeze came from Sam's other side, when he looked to see his other new friend Rory whipping his nose with his black robe, "Yeah, me Mum came here, and she was a Gryffindor, but me Dad? He's a Muggle, bit of a nasty shock when he found out, but my mom said I'll get into Gryffindor, since all me siblings got in." His accent was so heavy Sam and Finn had to lean in to understand him.

Sam smiled, happy that he had met friends on the Hogwarts express that wanted to be in Gryffindor, he just hoped that they would get in. "What about you Quinn?" Sam asked the blond standing next to him

"Gryffindor. So I can be with you." She said while batting her eye lashes casing Sam so shift uncomfortably before talking to get off that topic.

Behind Sam, Finn, Quinn and Rory, on the third step from the top, a little boy with a Mohawk leant against the banister, "Lauren, I don't see you as a Hufflepuff… You're gonna be a Slytherin like me, and Santana for reals." He said with a smile to the brown haired girl next to him.

Her hair was short and wavy and her eyes were a light brown, barely visible behind the heavy mascara. "Shut it Puckerman. If I want to be a Hufflepuff I will be a Hufflepuff." Her voice was threatening as she inched closer to the boy who had a loving smile on his face.

"Oh quit it Zizes. Puck's right we're gonna rule those dungeons, right hobbit?" A girl with long black hair and caramel skin asked, with her hair pulled tight into a pony-tail.

"Of course, Santana." Rachel said not paying much attention to her kind-of-friend. Her little brown eyes were staring at the tall boy in front of her, as she imagined what their kids would look like.

Behind them, on the fourth step down a little Asian girl stood straight forward waiting to enter the hall "Wiiilll…alll…eeeyyeess… bbeee… ooonnnn… uuusss?" She stumbled out.

"Don't worry Tina, I'll protect you." A taller Asian boy said behind her, as he looked up with loving eyes.

"Hey?" The spacy blond next to them chimed in "Do you think they will let me look for the unicorns in the forbidden forest? It's the main reason I wanted to come to Hogwarts… Unicorns." She said dreamily before she spaced out in front of her.

"Hey Mikey… Is Brittany ok?" Tina asked, but Mike just shook his head making his little spiky hair flop back and forth.

"Of course she is…its Brittany you guys." A little boy said with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes said, as he fixed his hair so not a strand was out of place.

"Kurt's right. Don't worry about it Tina." Sugar Motta said next to Mike.

On the top step three little kid stood staring at the doors. One with black hair and hazel eyes; instead of a tie a bow tie sat steadily in place. "We're really here…" He said in amazement.

Next to him stood his childhood friends who grew up not far down his street. Her curly black hair was in pig-tails with black rubber bands holding them in place. Her chocolate skin tone went perfectly with her brown eyes staring in AWE at the door, when she reached out and grabbed the hand of the boy in the wheel chair next to her. "We're here Artie… Mom's gonna be so proud if we get into Leo and Ray's house!"

"I really wanna make Mama proud Mercy." Artie said as he pushed his glasses back in place against his nose. His light skin contrasted with Mercedes, and his green eyes were contently changing from green to blue, and sometimes a light brown.

"Ohhh looks like somebody has a girlfriend!" Somebody yelled from behind Mercedes and Artie. Followed by a few snickers from surrounding people, and loud laughs from his friends.

Quickly Mercedes snapped her head around to see who said that, making sure to not let go of Artie's hand. "Who said that?" She said while looking around, till she landed on a smug little face. Mercedes glared into those piercing green eyes, as he stood with his arms folded across his chest, listening to his friends laugh at his joke.

"For your information… whoever you are… This is my brother." She said sternly.

"No he isn't. You two don't look anything alike. Right Finn?" He said with an arrogant tone, while Finn nodded. If there was one type of person Mercedes couldn't stand it was an arrogant person. If her Mama taught her anything it was that arrogant people are never good company.

"Well if you have to know-"

"Mercedes you don't have to explain anything to him." Artie said while glaring at the blond boy.

"No! For your information my parents adopted him, after my Mommy's best friend, Artie's real Mommy, got in an accident. Why do you think my brother is in a wheel chair?" She said angrily, and when she saw the little panic on the boy's face she smiled in triumph. "Stupid little boy." She whispered before turning around.

"Well… Well you won't be saying that when I'm in Gryffindor, and you're stuck in Slytherin." He tried to come back.

"Please… You're too mean to get into Gryffindor. And I won't be going into Slytherin; our older brothers are in Ravenclaw, the best house to be in. And who do you think you are? Talkin' to me like that?" She said as she waited for a reply, but before Sam could speak the brown doors opened loud behind them.

Blaine nudged Mercedes on the arm and quickly Mercedes dropped the topic and pushed Artie into the large room.

The Great Hall was bigger than Mercedes, Artie, and Blain had ever imagined. The 4 long tables were almost filled with students, and the ceiling was a moving image of a night's sky.

When the first years finally came to a halt in front of the table of teachers, Professor McGonagall spoke "Now, before you are sorted, headmaster Dumbledore has an announcement."

A man with a purple dress robe, and a matching hat stood from behind the table. His grey hair went past his armpits and his beard went down to his waist. "I have news to all you students. An urgent message that you all must take note of and heed my words. The Forbidden Forest is off limits until further notice, unless you wish to suffer with the most painful of deaths." And just like that he sat back down. The room was silent except for some little first year who yelled something about a unicorn.

Ms. McGonagall stood with a scroll of names on paper in her hand, and the sorting hat in the other. "Santana Lopez." She called out, and the little girl with a tight pony tail walked to the stool and sat down. Slowly Ms. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and the girl shirked a little when it started to talk.

"Miss Lopez. Wicked one you are, seems like it must be… SLYTHERIN!" He yelled, while the far table jumped up in applause, and hollers. Instantly Santana's tie turned the same green and grey to match everybody in the table as they made room for her to sit down, patting her on the back.

"Noah Puckerman?"

The little boy did the same as the girl and the hat began to speak when it was on his head "Oh my only one house will do for a boy like you. Your father would chop me up in bits if you weren't in… SLYTHERIN!"

Once again the table yelled loudly. And Puck slowly got up, wondering how the hat knew his father when he didn't.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine froze, but with a little nudge from Mercedes he walked to the front and sat down on the stool. "Oh my… A smart one you are, you will only do in… Ravenclaw!" Finally another tabled jumped up and cheered and Blaine's bow tie turned blue and silver, as he happily ran to the table to sit next to Ray and Leo at the end of it.

"Artie Abrams-Jones?"

"Here Ma'am." He said awkwardly as he looked at the stairs. The woman saw his eyes flicker with embarrassment, and quickly she walked to him and placed the hat on his head. "Oh My… The son of Penelope, eey… Your father… no hat, don't start now… The only place for a mind like yours would be… RAVENCLAW!" Artie was a mixture of emotions, the man had mentioned his father, and mother, but for the time being he could hear Leo and Ray shouting his name, as he wheeled to the end of the table and received high fives from his older brothers.

In the mass of children Sam leaned forward and whispered into Mercedes's ear "You know there are already two people in Raven Claw… Doesn't look like you'll make it."

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" Mercedes was about to turn around when the name was called.

"Samuel Evans?" everybody went dead silent, as Sam passed by Mercedes.

"Excuse me." He whispered as he brushed past her. Mercedes's eyes were wide, and her chest heaved up and down.

Sam sat on the stool, and as Ms. McGonagall set the hat on his head she took a step back for some odd reason. "Soo. The first Evans eey… So conflicted… So much wizard's blood in you boy… very good… and very bad… You would do well in Slytherin… But I'll put you in… GRYFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors yelled in triumph as they stood and clapped. Sam hopped down from the stool, and winked at Mercedes, before running to sit with his house.

"Finn Hudson?"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Brittany Pears"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kurt Hummel?"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rachel Berry?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mike Chang?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tina Chang?"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lauren Zizes?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Quinn Fabrey?"

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Rory Flanagan?"

"It must be… GRYFINDOR!"

"Sugar Motta?"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Mercedes Jones?"

Mercedes thought her heart was going to stop beating as she walked to the front of the room, and sat on the stool.

"Awww… Another Jones… You are clever ones…Ahh but you are a brave girl… noble to the core… I should put you in Gryffindor…"

"Please no…" Mercedes whispered with her eyes closed tight and her fingers crossed.

"Why not my dear? Mr. Evans is there." He said quietly so no one beside Mercedes, Ms. McGonagall and the hat could hear.

'Why would that matter?' Mercedes thought.

"You will find out my dear… but until then… RAVENCLAW!"

Ms. McGonagall smiled as Mercedes did a little fist pump that matched her brothers at the table. While she ran to her seat she spotted Sam sitting with his bottom lip pouted out, staring at her with a frown. But Mercedes just stuck her tongue out at him, and ran to be swept off the ground by Leo, in a hug.

The rest of the students were called and when everybody was finally seated food magically appeared on the table. Everything you could think of was sitting right in front of them.

"We're so proud of you two!" Ray yelled over the noise, to be heard.

"Yeah for a second Mercy we thought you were going to be goin' to Hufflepuff or something. Mom's gonna freak when she hears about you two."

"Look at my little Bro, and Sis." Ray said whipping a fake tear away "With their little blue and silver ties… I'm a proud boy right now!"

"We get it bro can we just eat already?" Artie whined which earned him a noggy from Leo, before they all shoved their faces into the food.

But little did they know two sets of eyes were watching their every move, the First Year students had just started one of the longest years of their lives. Which by the end of, none of them would be the same.

**SOOO?**


	2. A Lion And A Tiara

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or Harry Potter.

**OH MY GOODNESS! I LOVE YA'LL! You have all made my day, week, and MONTH! I'm so happy you like it, because I loved the concept myself ! I hope I can keep it good and interesting *Nervous Laugh*. I'm not sure if I want to add in Harry Potter and them, only because JK did such an amazing job on those characters I don't want to get them out of character. But if the majority wants them in it I will need your help and suggestion on when this is taking place too. (What year are harry potter and them? Should the whole "He who must not be named" plot in the background?). I figured I'll go with what the majority of you reviewers, since ya'll made me walk around my place smiling like a FREAK! **

**SPECIAL THANKS: writer3098, Thank you for helping me try and figure out how to chang POVs better :)!**

**P.s. Reviewers: fixed the typos! Thanks for bringing them to my attention!**

**A Lion And A Tiara**

The food had been amazing, and the company had been good. Sam was happy he made another friend named Mike Chang, who had been a little disappointed that he didn't get into Hufflepuff.

As far as Sam could see everyone in the room had satisfied looks on their faces, from the great meal they had just eaten. But one face caught his attention above all the others. He wasn't sure what it was about the girl but something inside him fluttered uncomfortably whenever he looked her way. "Hey Finn? Do you remember what her name was?" Sam watched as Finn leaned over to see where his finger was pointing.

"Umm… I think it was Macy Jackson?" Finn said. But Sam scrunched up his nose "That doesn't sound right…"

Sam was trying to remember when he heard the booming voice of the Headmaster yelling that dinner was over and for all the first years to follow their Prefects to their corridors.

The little blond shook his head causing his hair to fall into his face 'Snap out of it Sam.' He thought to himself.

All the first years did as they were told. "I'm Oliver Thomas, Gryffindor Prefect. If you will all follow me to Gryffindor Tower we will find your rooms on the 7th floor."

They followed the tall slender looking man whose chocolate skin reminded him of that "Macy Jackson".

"Wow." Finn and Rory whispered from Sam's side and when the boy looked to see what his friends were talking about his mouth dropped opened. What seemed like a hundred different staircases shifted and moved with people standing on them.

"This is the most direct way to the dormitories, but be careful for the stairs like to change." Oliver Thomas said while beginning to ascend onto the steps.

When they reached the 7th floor the Prefect walked them to a picture with a golden frame. It was a full portrait of a larger woman wearing a silk pink dress. And when Oliver stopped in front of it, all the first years grew concerned.

"Do ya think he knows where he's goin'?" Sam could hear Rory asked Quinn next to him.

"Let me ask SamSam. SamSam?" Quinn asked while placing a hand on his shoulder making him cringe a little at her new nickname for him.

"Yeah?" He tried his best to be polite.

"Why are we stopped in front of a picture?" But before "SamSam" could answer, the woman in the picture began to speak.

"Password?" her voice was deep, with a small strain lingering in her through.

"_Caput Draconis_" Oliver said without a moment's hesitation, and the door slowly creaked open to reveal a room covered in ancient looking furniture all either a deep red, or a deep gold. But a picture on the wall caught Sam's eye, and harnessed in his attention.

In a silver frame above an ancient chess table a picture of a young man sitting on a lion stood proud. His blond hair was to his shoulders with the beginning of a beard, roughly poking out if his face. The man held a silver sword with deep red rubies on the hilt. But the smallest detail on the picture was the most prominent to Sam. A thin golden necklace flowed down from around his neck to lie on his upper chest. Hanging from the end was a charm.

Sam clutched his shirt in the middle of his chest and continued to look at the picture. The body of the lion was in gold and the mane was the blood red that matched the colors of Gryffindor. But the oddest thing, that nobody took notice was the lion's eye. It was a piercing green that stared directly at Sam. And as he leaned closer he could have sworn it winked at him, but Rory tugging on his sleeve brought him out of his deep observation.

Everybody else who hadn't already entered had finally came in and Oliver began to speak "Boys up the stairs to your left is where you will find your belongings and your beds, and girls to your right tis the same. Well I'll let you all get settled in, and welcome to Gryffindor, the house of the strong and courageous just like our founder Godric Gryffindor, as most of you know. Since you all are here you must be one of two, and I congratulate you. Now let's all wish for an uneventful year, because it seems that is impossible here at Hogwarts." With that Oliver left the room from the way they came in and everybody ran around excitedly exploring their new home. Sam joined in, but every 10 seconds his eyes drifted to that picture.

* * *

><p>Standing in Ravenclaw Tower Located on the west side of the castle, opposed to Gryffindor which laid on the eastern part. Mercedes and Artie finally reached the group who waited outside the door for them. Since Artie couldn't use the stairs, and didn't know the correct spell to use to make it up the staircase, they had to use the secret passage ways through portraits to get to Ravenclaw Towers.<p>

When their Prefect Alexandria de Hoot saw them walking to the group she clapped her hands excitedly. "Well fellow Ravenclaws this is my favorite part of being a part of this house. You see, entrance into every house has a password, but for them it is but a simple memorizing of said password to enter. But for us Ravenclaws, the smartest of all the students here at Hogwarts we must use our minds whenever we want to enter. Like so…" Alexandria turned to the brown door behind her and looked at the door knob.  
>But when examining closer Mercedes and Artie (who were now standing by Blaine) saw that it was a knocker in the shape of an eagle.<p>

Blinking the eagle seemed to awaken from a heavy sleep before it spoke in an ancient voice "_Where do _Vanished_ objects go?_" The eagle asked without moving its mouth.

Alexandria began to giggle, while Mercedes and all the first years thought of the answer. Alexandria turned around "Does anybody have an answer?"

A few students tried but it didn't work. Artie, Mercedes and Blaine stood stumped by the question, until it finally hit Artie. Slowly he raised his hand. "Yes?" She asked.

"Umm…Into nonbeing, so in a way kind of… everything." Alexandria jumped up and down making a *dingDINGding* sound before turning back to the door.

"_Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything._" The eagle fluttered its wings and the door opened on its own. "Well done, what was your name?" She asked while walking into the room.

"His name is Artie." Mercedes spoke proudly when the shy boy didn't answer "and he's my brother."

When everybody entered into the room the Prefect turned around to wait.

The room was beautiful and a Ravenclaw's dream; books lined every inch of the walls. There were microscopes, and globes, maps, and chess sets, and many desks for students to study. Everything was in different shades of blues, making the place look like an ocean. "So first years since our only entrance into the Ravenclaw common room is answering one riddle, if you get it wrong you must wait for another Ravenclaw to come and answer it correctly. Since nobody but Artie seemed to get it right, you all might want to get acquainted with him. Moving on, our founder Rowena Ravenclaw was known and remembered for her intelligence and creativity. She was the best witch of her time, and out of the other house's founders, even though they all beg to differ. On another note, girl's rooms to the left, boys to the right. You will find all of your belongings next to your assigned bed. Well… Welcome to Ravenclaw, and get to know the common room." She was about to leave when 5 hands shot up into the air for questions.

With a soft chuckle she already knew their questions "Yes you can read the books. Muggle-Fiction is up the stairs to the right, Magical-Fiction up the stairs to the left, Muggle-NON-Fiction is straight down the hall on the left, Magical-NON-Fiction same hall to the right. And these books" She motioned to the ones all over the walls "Everything in between." Then with a nod she walked to one of the desks and with her wand summoned a book off of one of the shelves.

Artie clapped excitedly "Which section should we see first?" Blaine asked. But Mercedes couldn't stop thinking about Ravenclaw's founder for some odd reason. When Mercedes was younger her mother used to read her "The Adventures of Rowena Ravenclaw" which told the stories of her taming the great Loc Nest Monster, and her battles against the dark magic that threatened to Muggle world, but never had Mercedes really heard her story.

"I say Fiction." Artie looked to Mercedes.

"Umm… You guys go I'll meet you there." She offered them a smile and off they went. Mercedes walked up to the Prefect and sat at the desk facing Alexandria.

When the girl's blue eyes saw Mercedes sitting there, she put her bookmark in the current page she was reading "Can I help you?" She asked warmly.

"Yeah… I was wondering if you could tell me more about Mrs. Ravenclaw?" Alexandria smiled wide and pushed her book to the side.

"Well _Miss_ Rowena Ravenclaw was born in Glencoe, by Scotland. She had a daughter Helena who is now our house ghost. You can see her around; she doesn't like talking to many people outside of the Ravenclaw house. Especially ANY and ALL Slytherin, that's to be expected tho, I mean after all their house ghost, the Bloody Baron, killed Helena in the first place."

"Why was she killed?" Mercedes leaned forward on the desk as she got into the story.

"Her mother had her killed."

"Wait? Our founder had her own Daughter killed?"

Mercedes could see the Prefect trying to think about the correct words to say "Well… not exactly… You see each house has a special item which was held dear to the founder. For Slytherins they have Salazar Slytherin's locket, the Hufflepuffs have Helga Hufflepuff's golden cup and the Gryffindor's have Godric Gryffindor's silver and ruby sword. Each relic is said to hold magical powers. And Ravenclaw's is no different. You see Rowena had Diadem, or a Tiara. It is said to be silver with beautiful blue jewels, and a saying inscribed on it; "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure". The tiara made you smarter. It was precious to our Founder… that is why when Helena stole it her mother wanted it back before her death."

"How did Rowena die?" Mercedes asked.

"That's not entirely known… Nobody has been able to get that information out of Helena… But she is rumored to have died of a broken heart. From who? Nobody knows." With that Alexandria grabbed her book and headed to the girl's room, leaving Mercedes to wonder alone.

* * *

><p>Down in the dungeons where the Slytherin's lay camp, the first years had already settled in. Santana lounged on the couch, while Rachel stood nervously beside her. Puck was playing with the arm of his chair and Lauren was looking out the small single window.<p>

"What are you looking at Zizes?" Santana asked as she sat up on the dark green sofa.

"This window looks out into the lake… We're under water." She said with excitement while Puck jumped up to run over and look.

"WOW! My mom's gonna freak when she hears about this." Puck said.

"Puckerman, maybe you forget but your mommy was a Slytherin… SHE ALREADY KNOWS!" Santana yelled, while standing to look around the room. "Where did everybody go?"

The room was empty, when not even 10 minutes ago it had been filled. The green and grey room was completely silent.

"Maybe they all went to bed?" Rachel suggested as she walked over the to an old looking piano in the corner of the room.

"Maybe… But still… it's quiet… too quiet…"

"What?" Puck and Lauren both questioned. They couldn't believe what was happening before their eyes as they looked a fish outside the window frozen in place. "Santana look at this." Puck hollered.

When Santana looked the fish was completely still, yet its gills still moved like it was breathing. "How is that happening?"

"I can explain that." A deep voice rang out from one of the 4 darkly lit hall ways. Santana could see his shape, but not distinguish any features. All she could tell; he was tall, and when he came out from the shadows she saw he was floating in midair.

"You?" She whispered.

"I need your help." He said without missing a single beat of silence.

"Anything."

The next day was the first day of classes, and all the Ravenclaw first years had gotten to class 15 minutes early despite getting less than 4 hours of sleep, because of their library. In the long classroom each desk fit two students, and Mercedes was not a happy camper when Blaine called "dibs" on sitting next to Artie.

When the door opened Mercedes turned, expecting to see some more students walk in, but when all she saw was a cat with grey strips she turned back in her seat. The cat hopped up onto the desk in the front of the class and just stared at the students.

"That must be Professor McGonagall's cat." She heard someone say, before the door opened again and this time Hufflepuff students walked into the room and took their seats. They sat in the back-middle section of the class room evenly taking up 5 desks.

"I can't believe I don't get to search for my unicorn this year." Mercedes heard a girl say behind her.

"I wouldn't worry about it… maybe we can find another place where the unicorn are… we'll go to library after classes ok?" Mercedes couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl comforting their friend.

Mercedes pushed up her right sleeve a little to see the time on her X-Men, Wolverine watch, Ray and Leo had gotten her. The little hand hit at 9:00, and Mercedes smiled widely as that was the time class was meant to start. Almost exactly at that time Slytherin students, and Gryffindors walked into the class. But Mercedes couldn't help but notice that the Samuel Evans wasn't among them.

Brushing that out of her mind she waited some more until the clock hit 9:05, and class still hadn't started, 'Where is the professor?' She thought angrily, until the doors behind her opened once again.

But it wasn't the footsteps of a single person but the frantic footsteps of two.

"I told you it was this way Sam!" An Irish accent whispered, not low enough to be kept a secret.

"Then why did it lead us to the dungeons?" He whispered back.

"Well, at least the professor isn't here yet." Then as if on cue, the cat on the desk jumped down, but when it landed on the cold cement floor it was not on four paws but rather two feet, covered by a long dress.

"Mr. Evans and Mr. Flanagan, perhaps you can explain why we had to wait 5 minutes for you two to come to class today?" Ms. McGonagall stood straight up and proper as if two seconds ago she hadn't been a cat licking her paw on the desk.

"We got lost." Sam said with his head pointed at the ground.

"Well I take it you can find your way to your seats?" She asked without needing an answer and walked back to the front of the classroom.

Rory found one open seat next to Finn, while another one sat open next to Quinn. But Sam continued to look around the class for any other option. And when he saw an opening he smiled mischievously before walking over and sitting down.

"Why hello." He said in a quiet whisper.

Mercedes's head shot up and a frown went directly into place. "What do you want?"

Sam had that feeling again in his stomach making him shift uncomfortable under her heavy gaze. "It was the only seat open." He lied.

Mercedes knew he was lying, but she knew that it was only because he wanted to make fun of her. "If you want to pick on someone today, I suggest you go somewhere else."

"Quiet…" Ms. McGonagall warned them from the front of the classroom.

"_Maybe_ your fun to pick on." Sam said with more rudeness in his tone then before.

"Well _maybe_ I don't want you to pick on me. I don't care who you are_. Maybe_ tomorrow you should go sit by one of your Gryffindor 'friends' " Mercedes shot back.

"Well _maybe_ I want to sit by you." He threw back.

"Mercedes, Samuel." Ms. McGonagall turned around. "I will see you after classes for detention, where you will be explaining why you shouldn't speak while the teacher is talking."

"Your name's Mercedes?" Sam thought out loud, when the professor had turned back around. Sam couldn't help but think how pretty that name was, as he repeated it in his head.

Ms. McGonagall just shook her head and turned back to the board, thinking to herself 'It is not a good thing to have those two in the same class… especially, bad sitting next to each other… I need to keep them apart… this can't be a good sign.'

**SOOO? I hope you are all still interested!**


	3. A Friend Comes and Goes

**Why hello everybody! I've missed ya'll too much for words! I hope ya missed me too! ;) . So I was a little (BRIDGE OF TEARS) sad after yesterday's episode with no, NO (!), Samcedes moments … So I needed to be happy and in my own little perfect bubble so I wrote Chapter Three! Don't know why I got emotional writing the last part of this chapter, but I was like in "mini-tears" :.( But I hope you like it, and PLEASE Read and Review. **

**P.S. I just relized how long it is... Guess during my lack-of-Samcedes rage I decided to stop looking at the word count *Kanye Shrug*.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee… or Harry Potter… But If I did they both would happen like this:

**A Friend Comes and Goes**

The first four months of classes passed by with nothing too eventful taking place. Classes were going great for Mercedes, Artie, Blaine, and the other Ravenclaws while the other houses started to show the wear and tear of their studies.

Since the beginning of classes, groups had formed amongst the first years. The Gryffindors stuck together just like the Slytherins, while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had become instant friends all of which could be found in the Hufflepuff common room.

In the basement next to a long staircase, just above the dungeons a painting of a badger sleeping hung close to the ground. Behind said door the Hufflepuff common room laid quietly, with 6 students studying on the dark yellow chairs surrounding one large brown table.

The seating when like such: Mercedes sat at the farthest left seat with Brittany sitting next to her. On the blonde's other side there was Tina. At the head was Artie, with Sugar next to him, Kurt next to Sugar, and Blaine next to Kurt and across from Mercedes.

In front of them were their textbooks with their metal goblets. And spread all over the table were jars filled with different ingredients for their Potions assignment.

"This isn't working… Why won't it work Mercy?" Blaine asked tearfully, while flinging his wand around.

Mercedes could tell that he was getting frustrated. During class Mr. Slughorn had said it was one of the hardest potions to master for a first year so naturally all Ravenclaws jumped at the challenge. The assignment was to make and bottle one potion from the following list: Confusing Concoction (causing confusion), Cleaning solution (cleans your items), Changing-Liquid, Boil-cure, or a minor Love potion.

Mercedes leaned over to look inside Blaine's goblet that contained a brown liquid that smelled like the Slytherin dungeons.

"Hmmm… Did you add the worm's tongue?" She asked.

There was a silence before Blaine slowly reached for a jar next to him and poured a few of the worms into the pot, but it just bubbled a bit before becoming still again. Blaine threw his head back in defeat.

"We've been doing this for like 5 hours! Can't we talk a break?" Kurt suggested.

"Yeah!" all the Hufflepuffs shouted.

"I don't know… I think we should finish our work first." Artie said skeptically.

"Artie. Look at Blaine… He's about to burst into tears." Kurt said while looking sadly at Blaine.

The boy with his bow tie looked to Kurt, with a small smile on his face, and when Kurt smiled back Blaine couldn't help but notice the small butterflies that fluttered about in his stomach. Quickly he turned his head to his textbook, with a soft blush on his face.

"You know. I think Kurt is right, maybe we should take a break… anybody want to go to Ravenclaw tower and read?" Mercedes suggested which earned three smiles from Artie, Tina, and Blaine, but groans from Kurt and Brittany.

"Come on! Why don't we just hangout." Sugar suggested.

"What's that mean?" Blaine asked with a confused look.

Sugar thought for a minute with her finger tapping the bottom of her chin, "I'm not really sure, I heard some 5th years asking each other if they wanted to hang-out… But all they did was talk… On second thought how about we not…"

"Yeah that sounds boring! Let's go look for the unicorns?" Brittany suggested to Mercedes, who over the last couple of months had promised the blonde that she would help her find a unicorn.

"I saw a book in the Library about them!" Mercedes squealed in excitement.

"Well… How about we play a board game or something? OH! Or we could go and try and cheer up the Slytherins?" Kurt suggested.

"That would be nice!" Blaine said with enthusiasm before Kurt and he ran from the room ready to make friends with a Slytherin.

"I think I'm going to stay here and try and finish this potion" Artie said; accompanied by a nod from Tina.

"Mmeee Tttoooo."

"Well I'm gonna go with Mercedes, and Brit, I'll see you guys later." Sugar said. She quickly rose form her chair and skipped to the door.

"See ya later Artie, bye T." Mercedes said, as she followed Sugar, with Brittany on her tail.

The three girls ran through the castle ignoring all the strange looks they received from other student, but they kept headed for the Library.

**In the Library…**

"AAHHH! We've been studying for like 5 hours! Can't we go do something?" Finn complained as he banged his head on his open book.

"Come on we have to finish this before we can watch the Quidditch match!" Sam said.

In the large library 5 tables sat next to each other, in the shape of the number 5 on a dice. Himself, Rory, Finn, Quinn, and Mike sat in the middle with their goblets and textbooks out, and their wands in their hands.

"Rory? Which potion are you trying?" Mike asked while looking to Rory who was seated next to him, with a frown of confusion on his face.

Rory had a golden goblet in front of him filled to the brim with water. His black crooked wand touched the rim of the goblet. Moving the wand up and down he said "Eye of Rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum!" Nothing happened so he tried it again.

"What is he doin'" Finn asked while Rory repeated the spell again with the same result.

Sam laughed at little, "He's trying to turn the water into rum, he made it turn to tea a couple days ago before-" An explosion was heard next to Sam when he turned to see the goblet empty and Rory's face covered in black residue.

"Guess it didn't work." Rory was still wide eyed at the goblet when he coughed up the words.

Sam, Mike and Finn exchanged a look before both bursting into laughter, which Rory followed shortly after, till they were all shushed by the Librarian.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I'm making Samsam?" Quinn asked. She was sitting across from him, and had been banging her foot into his for the last 5 hours. It was really starting to get on Sam's nerves.

"Which potion are you going to try Quinn?" He asked.

"I'm going to make the love potion… Just in case it will come in handy later…" She said with a smile at Sam, which he didn't understand.

"Cool, but why would you-"Sam stopped talking when he heard a familiar laugh coming in from the hallway outside. When he looked up his eyes met with familiar ones that grew small when she smiled largely at him, and waved discreetly.

Sam couldn't help the crooked smile that went up into place instantly, and without even knowing his hand was up high in the air waving.

Sam saw her giggle at his antics, and quickly he pulled his arm down 'Be cool Sam.' He thought to himself.

Ever since that one detention Mercedes's thoughts about Sam had changed.

**FLASHBACK!**

_4 months ago in Ms. McGonagall's classroom Mercedes sat in the front desk waiting for her fellow detention recipient to come in. But Mercedes sat back and crossed her arms when the boy still hadn't arrived. _

"_Well Mercedes, I guess you can start writing and when Mr. Evans decides to grace us with his presents he shall do the same." Ms. McGonagall waved her wand in the air and a piece of parchment and a quill flew in front of her to sit on the desk. "Now you will write 10 reasons why you shouldn't talk when the teacher is talking."_

_Mercedes nodded and was about to begin when the doors flung open and a breathless Sam came running in. "I'm sorry Professor. I keep getting lost. Somehow I ended up back in the dungeons… This school confuses me." _

"_Surprise, surprise." Mercedes whispered under her breath, too quiet for Sam to hear. _

_Sam was about to sit down next to her when Ms. McGonagall yelled "NO!... I mean… No sitting next to each other. To keep you both from talking while I'm talking, that is, you will not be sitting by each other for the rest of the year, is that understood?" She asked while bringing Sam a piece of parchment and quill to match Mercedes' at an adjacent desk._

_The professor had just enough time to explain to Sam what he needed to do when the doors opened again. _

"_PROFESSOR!" A girl yelled_

"_What's the matter Santana?" Ms. McGonagall asked while approaching the crying girl. _

"_There's a fight in the dungeons and I couldn't find our head of house. My friends are fighting." She said through heavy tears. _

"_Oh my!" The teacher said in horror. "Ok. Mr. Evan, Miss Jones, don't leave your seats. Don't talk to each other. I will be back as soon as I can." Santana followed the teacher out, but not before turning around and smiling with a wicked grin. _

_When Sam heard the door close he began to squirm in his seat "AHHH" He sighed heavily, before looking over to Mercedes._

_He saw her writing furiously on the paper, and Sam quickly straightened and leaned over to see what she was writing, but the desks were too far away. _

"_So… What are you putting down?" He asked casually._

_But Mercedes covered her paper with her arm and glared at him "Ms. McGonagall said we can't talk." _

_Sam looked back at his paper, a little defeated when he heard her voice. "I'm writing that we can't pay attention if we are talking." It was barley a whisper but he would take it. _

"_Thanks" he said shyly "I'm dyslexic, so sometimes it's hard for me to do assignments." 'Why did I just tell her that?' He thought to himself, before smacking his head with his hand. Sam heard a soft giggle from Mercedes and when he looked over his heart melted for her little smile, which she quickly whipped off her face._

"_Well… I can help you if you want me to…" She said while Sam could see her face beginning to blush under its chocolate complexion. _

"_That would be great!" He yelled as he grabbed the paper and the quill and ran to sit by her. _

"_We aren't supposed to be sitting by each other." Mercedes said; looking back at the door, to see if the teacher was going to come in._

"_Don't worry I'll move before she comes back… I'm really fast." He said. "So. Why shouldn't we talk when the teacher is talking?" Sam had forgotten that he had the quill in his hand and began to tap it against his face. _

_Once again he heard her sweet laugh. "What?" He asked; turning his body to completely face her. But she only laughed harder. _

"_You're drawing on your face!" She yelled out in laughter. _

_Sam's face went red while he smiled embarrassed by himself "Oh… hahaha…" He took his sleeve and attempted to whip the markings off his face._

"_It's not working" Mercedes said through her laughter._

_Sam pressed harder but it still didn't work. With a sigh he got up from his seat and began to walk to the door. _

"_WAIT!" Mercedes had stopped her laughing "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face." _

_Sam opened the door and heard frantic footsteps from behind him, when he saw Mercedes standing next to him, clutching onto his sleeve. Sam looked from his sleeve to her, and quickly she released him._

"_Sorry… It's just… It's just I'm scared…" She said with her head pointed at the ground and her hands folded behind her back._

"_Scared of what?" He asked._

"… _you'll laugh if I tell you…" _

_Sam turned to her "I promise I won't laugh."_

_Mercedes looked up and stared into his eyes trying to read if he was being sincere. She had been teased enough in her small town that she didn't want to start it here too. But she kept hearing two little voices inside of her; one told her not to trust him, but the other told her she had to. "Well… I'm scared of the castle… My Mommy told me about all the Wizards and Witches that died here during the great battle against 'He Who Must Not be Named', and… and I'm scared they'll come back from the dead and get me…" _

_Mercedes couldn't read him; he just looked at her with a blank expression before speaking. "That's not stupid. Ghosts can be scary. But I'm a Gryffindor. I'm not scared of anything; I'll protect you from any ghost that tries to get you." Mercedes smiled and walked close to Sam as they headed for the bathroom._

_Sam was about to enter the boy's bathroom when Mercedes grabbed his sleeve again. "I can't go in there, that's the boy's bathroom."_

"_Well, I can't go into the girl's bathroom…" _

"_Why not?" _

"_Because I'm a boy. And boy's use the boy's bathroom. Come on, nobody even uses this bathroom, they say it's hau-" Sam cut himself off, when he remembered their little talk from before. "ummm It's hot… people say it's too hot inside." _

"_Oh. Ok." _

_Sam walked inside with Mercedes on his trail. He walked to the closest sink and began to splash water on his face while he and Mercedes talked, about their families. _

"_So you have two little siblings?" Mercedes asked while leaning up against the sink next to the one Sam was using. _

"_We'll almost. My Mama's pregnant. But one is a boy and the other is a girl. My parents want to name them Stevie and Stacey. What about you? Do you have any siblings besides Artie?" Sam rubbed at the long mark under his chin trying to get off the ink. _

"_Yeah, my Mommy is pregnant too, but with just one; a boy. Then I have a little brother Mikey who's 2, and then Artie is two months older than me, and Ray and Leo are 5__th__ years, here." _

"_Cool, they both in Ravenclaw?" _

"_Yeah. Tho, Ray wanted to be in Gryffindor when he was younger, but my Mommy said that was impossible." _

_Sam had finally gotten the ink off of his face and reached for a paper towel to dry himself off. "Why would it be impossible?"_

"_I'm not really sure… My Mommy said that there was no way anybody in our family could be sorted into Gryffindor, but The sorting hat, said he wanted to put me in Gryffindor..."_

"_That's weird…" Sam said as he threw away the paper towel. "How do I look?" He said while pretending to strike a pose. _

_Mercedes giggled "You're funny Sammy." _

_Sam's smile grew on his face when he heard her nickname for him. Normally he hated when people called him anything other than Sam, or Samuel, but somehow he liked it when Mercedes gave him the nickname. "Well thanks Cedes."_

_Mercedes chuckled lightly when he shortened her name, normally people called her either Mercy, or Merce, by never Cedes. When she heard Sam laughing with her she looked up to see him clutching his stomach. He was laughing so hard his eyes were closed tight. _

_This caused Mercedes to laugh more, and when she heard a sound that sounded like a pig, her eyes opened wide at Sam who was covering his mouth. _

_Sam couldn't believe it, he had just snorted in front of his new friend. He looked at her to see her staring at him with wide eyes, before she broke out into a louder laugh, making him join in, until…_

"_Oh, how cute. Looks like you two are enjoying each other's company." A voice cut through the air. It was deep, low, and bitter, and made Mercedes's hair stand up on end. The two stood frozen in their place until Sam spoke._

"_Who's there?" He tried to make sure his voice didn't crack._

"_First years." The male voice sighed to himself._

_Sam moved in front of Mercedes when a ghost floated from out of one of the bathroom stalls. He had long black curly hair, and wore cloths that looked like he came from the 9__th__ century. But what scared the two first years the most was what covered the front of his white shirt. _

"_Is… Is that… Blood?" Sam asked, while still standing in front of Mercedes with his arms wrapped around her from behind him. _

"_Very observant little boy. Yes… yes it is… Can you guess whose little Ravenclaw?" _

_Mercedes peaked out from behind Sam to examine the ghost before her, and when she saw the green on his collar, she shook more than ever, as she remembered the story Alexandria had told her. "You're… You're the Bloody Baron… and that's… that's…"_

"_Helena's blood." The Ghost finished for her. Mercedes didn't know why but her heart sank down to her shoes when she looked at the blood of her Founder's daughter smeared all over his shirt. _

"_Who's Helena?" Sam asked Mercedes quietly. _

"_She's Ravenclaw's house Ghost. Our Founder's daughter." Mercedes answered without taking her eyes off of the Bloody Baron._

"_Do you know nothing of Helena, girl? She is more than just the founder's daughter. She was my love. A love that never returned it. She was in love with someone else…" The Bloody Baron stared at Sam for some odd reason before looking back to Mercedes._

"_So, you killed her?" Sam asked angrily._

"_Not exactly. It was much more complicated than that." The Bloody Baron stared at Mercedes. _

_The Ravenclaw inside of Mercedes wanted to know why it was complicated, but there again came a voice inside of her telling her to leave it alone. But another that told her to press on. _

"_How was it complicated?" She asked going with the same voice that told her to trust Sam._

"_Why don't you go and ask her yourself? I bet she would just love to see you." The Bloody Baron laughed, while coming closer to the two. _

"_Um, I think we better get back to detention before Ms. McGonagall sees we're not there." Sam said while pulling Mercedes by the hand and running out of the bathroom._

_The two ran down the hall back to Transfiguration class room, when the Bloody Baron appeared next to Mercedes._

"_Please dear tell Helena I say hello, and don't forget to go and see her, she would just love to meet a Jones." Then he was gone. _

_Mercedes was so confused but she kept running to try and keep up with Sam, who was running at full speed._

"_Sammy, slow down!" She panted, before crashing into a stopped Sam._

"_DANGIT!" He yelled as he looked at familiar green vertical bars, that stood in the middle of the hall way. Behind it the hall was lit with dull green fire, and a dark green door at the end. _

"_Where are we?" Mercedes had an unnerving feeling in her stomach when she looked at the raggedy door. She wasn't sure if it was the smell of a farm that make her sick or the creepiness of the hall._

"_We're in the Dungeons. I don't understand how this keeps happening." Sam said while staring at the bars. _

"_We must have over shot the class. I don't understand how you could see the class rooms we were running so fast."_

_Sam half chuckled before grabbing onto Mercedes's hand and leading back the way they came. _

"_Here let me take the lead." Mercedes said as she dropped his hand and ran in front of him leading them back to the class room. _

_When they walked in Ms. McGonagall had not come back yet. So quickly Mercedes and Sam finished their assignment and placed it on her desk before sitting back down to wait for the Professor to return, in nervous silence._

"_Sooo… What was the Bloody Baron talking about?" Sam asked after the long silence that had fallen over them._

_Mercedes told him that story about Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helena. "But I don't remember my Prefect ever telling me about Helena not returning the Bloody Baron's love… I wonder why?" Mercedes was in deep thought before she felt eyes on her making her look up to meet them._

"_Um.. Thanks for protecting me Sammy." She said with a soft blush on her cheeks._

_Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked down a little, making all his hair fall into his eyes "Yeah… It was no problem Cedes…" Sam looked back to her through his hair, and Mercedes looked back at him, neither saying a word, until the doors opened and both heads snapped up to see Ms. McGonagall came in with her head shaking at the ground._

"_Slytherins." She sighed. _

_Mercedes looked back to where Sam had been seated, but he wasn't there, but back in the seat he had been when the Professor had left. 'He is fast.' Mercedes thought. When Sam looked back at her he gave her a little wink and smile, before looking back at Ms. McGonagall. _

"_Is everything alright Professor?" He asked sweetly._

"_Oh yes. Just in house fighting. Apparently Miss Zizes punched Mr. Puckerman in the shoulder. She dislocated it with one punch. Then everything broke loose. Any ways, are you two finished with your assignments?"_

_Both Sam and Mercedes nodded._

"_Well then you may go. No dilly dallying, head straight for your rooms."_

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Mercedes, Brittany, and Sugar had found a book on unicorns and sat down at the table on the far left.

"Earth to Sam…" Finn hollered while waving a hand in front of his face. "What are you lookin' at?" Finn turned around to see the group of girls behind him.

"Nothing! Just… Just forget about it." Sam said; willing himself to stop staring at her.

"Dude, please tell me you aren't looking at that those Hufflepuffs." Finn shook his head.

"I'm not!" Sam protested.

"Or that Ravenclaw?" Quinn added.

Sam glared at the way Quinn said 'Ravenclaw'. It was as if just saying the name made her mouth fill with bile. "Come on. Do you really think I would ever talk to a Ravenclaw? Please." Sam tried to be cool in front of his friends.

"Well, I think Ravenclaws are nice… Mercy helps me with my homework all the time." Rory chimed in.

"Yeah and all my friends went to Hufflepuff, and they're all really cool." Mike added.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Finn asked angrily. "Do you guys know what could happen to us if the older Gryffindors saw us hanging out with those losers?"

"They're not losers!" Rory blurted out angrily back at Finn.

"Then maybe you should go hang out with them, 'cause you obviously aren't cool enough to hang with us." Finn slurred back.

"FINE!" Rory yelled. He quickly packed up his belongings and marched over to the table of girls and sat down.

"Look at him… laughing with the enemy." Quinn said sadly. "So Sam… Mike… What's it gonna be Gryffindors, or Loser?"

Mike frowned at them, and quickly gathered his things "I rather hang out with those "Losers" then hang out with you meanies. I don't care what other people think about it!" And just like that he left the table to sit by Rory.

Sam didn't know what to do. All his life his parents had told him that Gryffindor was the best house to be in. It had the best founder, the best Quiddich team and the people. He remembered him mom telling him one time "Stay with Gryffindor friends, Slytherins are too mean, Hufflepuffs are too nice, and Ravenclaws… Ravenclaws will ruin your life."

"What about you Sam? The 'Great Samuel Evans', hanging out with losers." Finn said coldly.

"I was never friends with them." He said softly with his head hanging low with shame.

"Then prove it." Quinn said while Finn and her packed their things, with Sam following suit.

Quinn and Finn lead the way. While walking by the table Finn slammed the unicorn book closed, and crushed Brittany's fingers inside, and Quinn stepped on Sugar's pink book bag.

Finn and Quinn both laughed before they turned to see if Sam was following.

Sam tried to hurry past the table but heard Mercedes say "Hey Sammy." making his heart ache. He looked up to see Finn and Quinn looking at him, waiting.

Slowly he turned to her and said coldly "Are you talking to me? Cause my name is Sam, Ravenclaw, and I don't talk to losers." Sam could see her smile fade quickly from her face, to be filled with a watery frown.

It broke his heart to see his friend like that, but he knew he's place was with Quinn and Finn at the top, so he quickly turned to receive his high-fives, and walk out of the Library, trying not to think of the girl he just made cry, and the friend he just lost.

**SSSOOOO? What did you think? **

**P.S. Were you wondering what Mini-Tears were? Do you understand me now? Do you feel the Mini-Tears starting to form? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Ravenclaw's Heir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Harrypotter.**

**HEYHEYHEYHEY! I'm So excited for you all to read this chapter! I tried to post it yesterday but the website wouldn't let me:/ Oh WELL. GET READY FOR THIS CHAPTER! It's super long, to make up for the lack of an update, sorry about that! And I really like this chapter because you find out a little about Helena and maybe a decendent;). All will will be revealed! Well not all but some I have so many things in store for this story. **

**P.S. Somebody asked if there will be and Quinn and Rory in the story. This chapter is almost strickly Mercedes and some Sam, but Rory and Quinn will have a little somethin' in later chapters. I'll see if I can get it started next chapter for ya . **

**ANYWAYS ENJOY! And PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for the writing and the spelling, I got excited wrote it down, then tried to get it posted:/ I'll correct it when I can **

**Ravenclaw's Heir**

All the first years stood in the Herbology building waiting for Professor Sprout to enter the room. Sam stood in between Quinn and Finn, who both laughed at something Sam didn't hear. Instead his focus was on how much fun the people across from him were having.

"So Mercy, what do you think we'll do?" Rory asked Mercedes who stood next to him and across from Sam.

Mercedes gave him a sweet smile that made Sam frown 'That's my smile' he thought selfishly. "I don't know Rory. But don't worry I'll help you with it."

"Samsam?" a female voice asked from next to him. Sam slowly turned his head to see Quinn frowning at him, "Didn't you hear Finn? Their letting first years try out for Quidditch. Aren't you excited? I mean your dad is like the second most famous Gryffindor Quidditch player, after Mr. Potter of course."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide his excitement and play it cool, "I guess that's pretty cool. I might try out." Sam looked back in front of him and caught Mercedes's gaze, but instead of feeling happy by it, his heart wrenched when she glared and looked back to Rory next to her. Sam felt the hot tears behind his eyes as he tried to fight them down. Lucky for him, Professor Sprout came in. "Morning class. Does everybody have their Mandrake roots in front of them?" She asked without wasting time. Everybody nodded their heads, "Alright good. So today we will be replanting Mandrake roots. Now does anybody know what Mandrake roots are for?" She asked.

Mercedes raised her hand "The Mandrake root is used when a person has been petrified. It brings them back to their natural state. But the cry of the Mandrake can kill anyone who hears it."

"Correct! Thank you Miss Jones." She said happily.

Rory patted Mercedes on the back and Tina high fived her from her other side. Mercedes smiled brightly until a pretend cough came from in front of her.

"*cough*Suckup*cough*"

"Miss Fabrey, is everything alright?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Of course, just had an _annoying_ lump in my throat ." She said while smiling smugly at Mercedes.

Mercedes glared back at her then quickly turned her attention back to the lesson. "Now, the Mandrakes that we are using are premature so they won't kill you but they do have the power to knock you out for a couple of hours. So grab the earmuffs next to the pots and put them on… Quickly, Quickly… Alrighty class pay attention. Lift up the mandrake!" A painful cried hit the air making as the Professor Sprout lifted the little baby like plant into the air making all the student cringe at the sound. "Then place them into the other pot. And cover them with soil."

Suddenly Rory fell to the ground next to Mercedes. "It seems Mr. Flanagan has been playing with his earmuffs." She said shaking her head, as Mercedes bent down to see if he was still breathing.

"No Professor… I think he just fainted." Mercedes spoke up.

Everybody in the class snickered except for Brittany, Kurt, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, and Tina, who looked at their friend with worry. "Oh well… He'll be fine leave him there, alright now you all try." The class when on and on for what seemed like forever, until the grandfather clock rang and class was dismissed for the day.

Mike and Blaine drug Rory to the nurses with Artie, Kurt, and Tina right behind them. However Brittany was terrified of the nurse, so Mercedes and her decided to go watch the Ravenclaw Quidditch tryouts that were being held on the pitch.

As they walked through the castle, laughing and talking without a care in the world, it quickly stopped when they were about to walk out onto the pitch when three people blocked their way.

"And where do you two nerds think you're going?" Finn asked rudely.

"That's none of your business!" Mercedes spat back.

"Well seeing that this is the Gryffindor practice time it is our business!" Quinn yelled back, giving Mercedes a little shove in the process.

Two other kids approached the scene, "Hey! What's going on here? A little fight, eeyy? Without a Slytherin it ain't nothin'." The little Latina girl said with her hands folded over her chest.

"Are you ok Mercedes?" The Mohawk boy asked.

"I'm fine Puck." Mercedes whispered.

"Hey stop being mean to Mercy!" Brittany yelled back to the blonde, that she towered over.

"Oh, you need your girlfriend to stand up for you, Mercedes?" Quinn asked in a mocking tone.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Brit is my BEST FRIEND!" Mercedes yelled those last words looking straight at Sam who looked away trying to escape the daggers her eyes were casting him.

"Ha. Mercedes and Brittany sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"STOP IT!" Mercedes yelled, with tears running down her face.

Santana shifted uncomfortably for a moment before she remembered what she was assigned do. Quickly she leaned over to Sam and whispered something in his ear that Mercedes couldn't hear.

"First comes love then comes marriage." Quinn continued with Finn laughing hysterically and punched Sam on the arm for him to join in. Following his friend, Sam joined in on the laughter. Santana glared at him; obviously he hadn't done what she wanted him to.

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage"

Mercedes couldn't handle it anymore as she let the tears stream down her face, before she turned on her heels and ran away. She couldn't believe Sam joined in with them, and that's what brought her to her breaking point. She ran as fast as she could go, not knowing exactly where she was going but she knew she needed to get away from them. Through the castle and down a hall, then another, then another, she had no idea where she was but she didn't care.

Mercedes came to a halt when the hall split left or right. She could hear Brittany behind her calling out to her, but right now she wanted to be alone.

"This way." A soft velvety voice sang through the air towards Mercedes's delicate ears.

Without a second thought Mercedes turned left to follow the voice that lead her down a long windy staircase to a square balcony with an opening in the middle, that was guarded by railing for the hole opened to the sky, and fell all the way to the ground. Mercedes whipped the tears from her face as she gazed around at the emptiness of the place. Everything was grey, and a dull royal blue, but somehow it was comforting.

Mercedes sat next to the staircase, on the ground looking through the railing that protected her from falling off into the center. "Mercedes." The soft velvety voice ran out once again, but this time it was closer.

Mercedes was too drained from crying to stand, "Whose there?" She asked, through her tears. But nothing happened for a minute until a little light formed in the opening, and floated towards Mercedes.

Quickly she sat up straight and gazed in wonder at the little ball of light. It was amazing how this little light was making Mercedes feel. It was warm, and comforting, and made her feel safer then she had ever felt before. "Who are you?" she said as the tears began to dry.

Then the light began to take form. It changed into a ghost, with long black hair, and beautiful big brown eyes. Or what Mercedes assumed were brown eyes, for the Ghost gave off no color, other than different shades of grey. At the realization of the Ghost in front of her Mercedes threw her hands over her mouth in shock. "You're… You're the Grey Lady."

The Ghost was the most beautiful woman Mercedes had ever seen. Her hair went down to her mid back in ringlets, and her lips were plump on her face. She was taller than the average woman, and was thin with curves. But when Mercedes named her as the Grey Lady her features turned cold. "I do not answer to that name."

The Ghost began to move away, but Mercedes stood and chased after it, "I'm sorry! You're not the Grey Lady… You're Helena, Helena Ravenclaw."

At the mention of her real name the Ghost stopped and looked at Mercedes, with a soft smile that reminded her of something… but she couldn't put her figure on what.

"And you are Mercedes Jones." She said lightly while motioning for Mercedes to sit on the ground.

The little girl sat on the ground and the Ghost followed suit, which was a little odd, considering she folded her legs in the air, and then lowered herself onto the ground. "How do you know my name?" Mercedes asked.

The woman laughed, which filled Mercedes's heart with joy at the beautiful sound, "How do you know mine?"

"Everybody does! Well not everybody… But all the important people know who you are! You are like the smartest person to ever live." Mercedes let her excitement get a hold of her, which made Helena laugh even harder.

"I could say the same for you little one. All "important" people know who you are too." Helena brushed a long, soft ringlet behind her ear, and waited for Mercedes to process what she had just said.

"Why would anybody know who I am? I'm just a nobody." Mercedes said quietly with her head pointed to the ground, while she twiddled her fingers in her lap.

"Child. Why do you disregard yourself as a nobody, when you are more then you could ever dream of being?" the Ghost placed a finger under Mercedes's chin. It was a weird sensation, Mercedes couldn't feel flesh, but she felt a warmth that rose her chin to look Helena in the eyes. "Mercedes Jones, don't you ever call yourself a nobody again… take it from someone who is." Helena removed her hand, and suddenly Mercedes missed her feeling.

"How are you a nobody? You are the most famous Ravenclaw of ALL, besides your mother." Mercedes instantly regretted mentioning Rowena when she saw the darkness come to the Ghost's eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned her… but can I ask you one thing?" when Helena nodded so Mercedes continued.

"Did you really steal the tiara because you wanted to be the smartest person alive?" Mercedes was scared to hear her answer but her curiosity got the better of her.

"That was the reason, but it was for a different cause then everybody thinks…" Helena said with her head held high, "But nobody believes me…"

"I believe you. If you tell me the story, I'll believe you." Mercedes said with a smile that made the darkness leave Helena's eyes.

"Of course you will. You are so much like your mother, Mercedes. Always wanting to see the best in people. I used to be like that you know. Until he came along." Helena mumbled the last few words to herself thinking that Mercedes didn't hear her.

"Until who came along?" Mercedes asked.

Helena looked to Mercedes with a look that made the young Ravenclaw feel like she was sizing her up, "If I tell you, you mustn't tell anyone. Promise?" She asked.

Mercedes held out her pinkie "I pinkie promise." Helena studied her little finger "You're supposed to link my pinkie with your pinkie to form the promise."

Helena smiled and did so, making Mercedes feel the warmth on her little finger, before she dropped her hand and wrapped it around her knees as she pulled them to her chest, like she does when her mother tells her a story.

"Well, where to begin? How about I start when I was your age. The day I was sorted…" Suddenly Helena waved a hand at the space behind her. Slowly, mist came down from the opening and filled the room. Then as if that was not weird enough the mist took form, and soon the Great Hall was now sitting in the small room.

"_WOW. How are you doing this?" Mercedes whispered as she stood and looked around at the different tables; four empty and a long table in the front of the room, where Mercedes remembered the head master sat. But instead a man with a deep blond beard sat with a golden chest plate, and silver chainmail underneath, with a blood red robe material over the chest plate, and his silver sword with rubies on the hilt sat across the table in front of him. _

_Next to him on his left sat a happy, plump woman wearing a yellow witch's hat, and a black gown, with a yellow badger clipped on her yellow apron, and a small yellow and silver trophy sitting in front of her. _

_On his left; a women with raven black hair was talking to the blade man next to her. Her face looked just like Helena's except for her eyes that were a deep blue just like her royal blue dress that hung loosely on her like it was almost liquid. And on top of her head sat a blue and silver tiara that Mercedes had heard so much about, it seemed to sparkle and shine in all direction even thou it looked old and worn._

_The man next to her wore all black, which contrasted to his green eyes, and pale skin. He was much older than the others at the table by the look of his worn and cracked face. and it just further proved the point when she saw his beard that was white with a few grey streaks that inched themselves down his beard unevenly. Then finally, around his neck was a silver and green locket, with a serpent encrusted on top._

"_Are those the founders? Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and… Rowena Ravenclaw?" Mercedes whispered in disbelief._

_Helena laughed lightly again, "You know you do not have to whisper little one. No one can hear you. We are invisible to them, for this is my memory... Follow me." Helena glided to stand next to the sorting hat that was placed on a stool just like the one from this year's sorting. _

"_There I am." Helena said pointing down at a little girl with her hair in long black curly pigtails staring terrified at the sorting hat. _

"_You'll get into Ravenclaw Helena, you'll do it." The little girl coaxed herself on. For how far away they were Mercedes could see and hear her as if she was right next to her._

"_Don't worry about Ena." A little boy next to her spoke. But the boy's face was blurred, all Mercedes could make out was a necklace that lay on his chest, of a little golden lion, "My Father said the founder's will get their kids in their house. Don't worry."_

"_Who is that?" Mercedes asked, "And why is his face blurred?" _

"_My mother erased his face from my memory… That is Golidric Gryffindor." Helena said with a mean glare on her face, and a small tear that made its way down her cheek._

"_Is he related to Godric Gryffindor?" _

"_He is his son." She said plainly. _

"_Golie, what if I don't get in and my mother is ashamed of me?" Little Helena said softly, but Golidric took her hand in his._

"_Don't worry about it. It is impossible for you to be sorted into any house other than Ravenclaw."_

"_He's right you know." A squeaky voice rang from behind the two of them. "But lucky for me, I can go to Ravenclaw, unlike Golidric."_

"_Shut-up Baron!" The little boy spat back at him. _

Suddenly the scene changed. "Where are we going now?" Mercedes asked

But Helena didn't answer as more tears began to form under her death glare. When the scene finally settled Mercedes and Helena were standing at the front doors to Hogwarts castle.

"_Where is he?" A young female voice asked herself. When Mercedes turned around she saw a younger teenaged Helena with her trunk full of cloths and her wand in her hand._

_Then a set of frantic footsteps came running towards her. Before Mercedes saw Golidric run around the corner with his trunk and wand in his hands. "Sorry I'm late." He whispered softly as he ran up to her and kissed her lips. _

_Mercedes couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her when she saw the two kiss._

"_Where were you?" the younger Helena asked._

"_I had to tell my mother goodbye." More footsteps could be heard from the way Golidric came, so they quickly gathered their things and ran out the doors._

_The scene began to shift again. _

"_Why did you run away ?" Mercedes asked. _

"_Because we were in love." The scene settled again but this time they were in the head master's office. _

_Helena and Golidric were sitting on their trunks holding each other's hands while Rowena and Godric stood with scowls on their faces. _

"_What were you thinking Golidric? If it wasn't for Baron over hearing you talking to your mother, we never would have found you! You thought you two could just run away and we would let you be!" The founder of Gryffindor's face was blood red, and the veins in his neck and head popped out so far Mercedes was scared it would pop._

"_I LOVE HER FATHER! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU OR ROWENA STOP US FROM BEING WITH ONE ANOTHER!" Golidric stood and walked face to face with his father, coming within a few inches._

"_You better step down son, or you will regret it." He said softly, but forcefully. _

"_What are you going to do if I don't?" _

Instantly the vision evaporated and Mercedes and Helena sat in the same positions from before the trip in Helena's memories.

"Why did it stop?" Mercedes asked with her heart racing.

"Because… my pain stops me there. That moment in time, is when everything changed." Helena looked straight forward and straight through Mercedes. "It was when our parent placed the curse."

"Why is it so painful? And what curse?" Mercedes asked confused.

"You'll find out I'm afraid. But it was so painful, because that was when our parents stepped in. Don't you get it little Ravenclaw? Our parents didn't want us together because they wanted their own blood lines. They didn't want their only children picking each other, because then who would the heir belong to? The Ravenclaw house? Or the Gryffindor house?"

"Well… My mom always said they shouldn't mix anyways… so maybe it was a good thing?" Mercedes suggested.

"Of course your Mother would believe that. I was the one who told her!" Helena yelled out of her furry.

Mercedes sat stunned for a moment; she couldn't wrap her mind around her mother talking to Helena. It seemed so weird to think about that actually happening. "You know my mother?"

Helena took a deep breathe that was unneeded, "Your mother came to me much like you did, crying. It was a boy. Some boy was being mean to her, and she didn't understand why, so I told her why the boy was being so mean to her, but she didn't listen to my advice… and ended up with her heart broken." Helena shook her head in anger. "And I can guess why you were crying too. Let me guess does it have anything to do with a Gryffindor?" She spat out hatefully.

Mercedes stood with her mouth wide open while her heart began to race. 'How did she know that?' Mercedes thought.

"Do you want me to tell you which Gryffindor?"

But Mercedes looked confused.

"No? I can sense your hesitation. Your mother was hesitant too. And I made the mistake of not sharing everything with her… So I will with you. Let me show you one more memory."

Helena changed the scene one more time to reveal a teenage girl sitting on the balcony with her knees held to her chest and tears streaming down her face. Her semi-chocolate skin was natural for any person of half-white and half- black blood. Her Raven hair lay in curls on her head, which was pinned back with a small clip in the shape of an owl. Helena in ghost form sat beside the girl rubbing her back in circles trying to calm her down.

"I told you my darling." Helena said to the girl while still rubbing her back. "I told you to stay away from him. I told you not to trust him." She said lightly.

"I know Mother, but I thought… I just thought he loved me." She said through her hiccups.

Mercedes covered her mouth as the woman called Helena "Mother". 'It couldn't be possible…could it?' Mercedes thought to herself.

"Wanda, I told you to stay away from those Gryffindors. Exceptionally him!" Helena said forcefully.

Wanda stood up and began to pace around "I know Mum! You don't have to keep reminding me! I couldn't help it thou! It was like something was pulling me towards him! Something I can't even explain!"

"Wanda?" A male voice hollered from the staircase where Helena sat. Instantly Helena turned into the ball of light and went out of sight.

"What do you want?" Wanda asked coldly, as a green eyed blond teen turned the corner. His eyes were red and swollen and the tears were still fresh on his face.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry." He said approaching her, but she held out her hand in his direction, and he stopped.

"Don't. We both knew this was going to happen. Our parents warned us about this how long ago? It was only a matter of time, before you broke my heart." Wanda turned away from him to mask her tears, but when he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist she couldn't move out of his grasp.

"Please, Wanda… I don't even know why I did it. I didn't want to, I just…" The man looked so much like someone Mercedes knew but she couldn't figure out whom. The young man was muscular, and tall, but his eyes were so familiar to her.

"I know. But we can't be together." Wanda finally moved out of his arms, and turned to face him. "This is our last year of Hogwarts… I'm not going to stay here."

"But what about what we planned?" The tears began to flow heavily down his eyes. "We'll get a small house in London, have 3, 4, 10 kids, I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" He yelled.

Mercedes whipped the tears from her eyes as she saw the woman's heart shattering right in front of her.

"IT CAN'T BE LIKE THAT! IT CAN'T! ROWENA AND GORDIC MADE SURE OF THAT!" Wanda yelled back. They both grew silent at the mention of the founders, until Wanda calmed down and began again, "I'm leaving. I'm moving to America, and… I don't know... Penelope and Arthur said they would come with me… I just need to get as far away from you as I can."

The man glared "I'm not going to let you just run away from me Wanda. I'm going to find you. No matter where you are. I will find you, and we WILL be together."

"Samuel, just let me go. Please." She cried to him while walking over and wresting her hands on his chest. "Please, I can't do this anymore. You're programed to break my heart, and I can't deal with that for a life time."

Samuel grabbed her hands while his head hung low, "I didn't mean to. I swear, Love. It just happened." Slowly he brought her hands to his lips and kissed each knuckle.

"It's best this way. And besides… your family is different than mine. Someone like Elaina Evans will be a better suit for you. And Lance is better for me."

Samuel's nose scrunched up at the sound of Lance's name, "Why would you think that… Jones, is a better suit for you? And Elaina? Really I can barely stand the woman!"

Wanda laughed softly, "Well then why did you kiss her?"

Samuel grew quiet, "I told you I don't know…"

A loud ring from the grandfather clock meant the start of their next class, and Wanda being a Ravenclaw, was not going to be late for her last exams.

The two gazed into each other's eyes before Wanda reached up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on the young man's cheek and whispered into his ear, "Please don't come after me. It is better this way; I don't want us to end like our parents."

With a small smile Wanda began to walk away, until Samuel caught her arm, and pulled her back into him. "I'll never let you go, without trying. And at least our parents tried to be together, but you are running away from me, form us. And I won't let that happen so easily." Finally he released her and headed back up the stairs for his next class leaving the woman standing stunned in the room.

Then the woman disappeared and all that was left in the balcony room was Helena and Mercedes, who both stood quiet.

"Mercedes?" Helena asked as she glanced down at the speechless girl.

But Mercedes didn't answer, she couldn't. So many questions were racing through her young mind. 'Who was that guy? How did Helena and Golidric end? Why did they blame not being together on Rowena and Godric? And…'

"Why did my Mommy call you Mother?" Mercedes asked curiously, "I'm not… You're not my…"

Helena smiled softly and glanced down at the little girl, while brushing a hand on her soft plump cheek, "Your mother, Wanda Helena Jones, was once known as Wanda Helena Ravenclaw my dear. Your mother is my daughter, which makes you my granddaughter. And you the heir to Ravenclaw house."

Mercedes gasped, and her heart began to race, making her little chest heave up and down, and her nostrils flare with excitement and fear. Mercedes wondered why her mother never told her, until she remembered a story her Mom once told.

"I'm not the Ravenclaw heir from the prophecy am I?" Mercedes said with fear in her eyes.

The Ghost suddenly looked sad, and little tears fell down her face. Helena didn't need to answer, Mercedes already knew.

"I'm sorry my child."

The little girl shook her head angrily, "No… NO!" She yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground, and cried heavily. "I WON'T! I WON'T EVER BETRAY RAVENCLAW LIKE THAT!" She yelled with her eyes closed tight.

Helena glided over to the child and rested her hands on her shoulders which calmed Mercedes down, "It has been fore told little one, you cannot change it."

"I WON'T DO IT!" Mercedes yelled as she ran away from the Ghost, running up the staircase and back down the long hall from before. Her eyes were blurry from her tears so her vision was hazy causing her to run into someone. Mercedes tumbled backwards and fell onto her butt.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" A little boy asked, as he helped her up. Mercedes rubbed her butt and whipped her tears away before she looked up to come face to face with Sam.

"I'm fine" She said before she brushed past him, hitting his shoulder with her hand to get him out of her way. Mercedes walked a few steps thinking she was alone.

"You don't look fine." Sam asked as he followed her.

"Stop following me _Samsam_." Mercedes said with a cold tone, she was not in the mood to have Sam make fun of her today.

Sam finally caught up to her, and made her stop walking by standing in her path. "Look I'm sorry! I know I've been a butthead but… I just… I don't know, I guess I just want the other Gryffindors to like me."

Mercedes crossed her arms and looked at him with her hip sticking to the left and her head tilted right, "You're more than just a butthead Sam. You're a jerk,"

"I know"

"A meanie,"

"I know"

"And a terrible friend!"

"I know." Sam said his head was so low, Mercedes couldn't see his eyes because his hair had fallen to cover them. "I don't know why I was so mean to you… I just… I don't know, but I promise I won't be mean EVER again… I still wanna be your friend Cedes…"

Mercedes felt a little bad for yelling at him, she knew she was taking out her anger on him right now, but for some reason looking at him and being near him made her push everything that had just happened into the back of her mind. And she knew he was sorry, and for some reason she just couldn't be mad at him, "I'm sorry too Sammy, for yelling at you."

Sam's head snapped up, and he whipped a tear away, "You called me Sammy." He said with a large smile.

Which made Mercedes giggle and roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I figure that sounds better than Samsam." Mercedes giggled again and smiled brightly at Sam, which seemed to make him smile even brighter.

"I have no idea why Quinn keeps calling me that! I hate when people call me anything but Sam."

Mercedes frowned, "I call you Sammy."

Sam blushed a little and shifted his weight from foot to foot, "Well… I don't mind when _you_ call me Sammy, Cedes."

Mercedes blushed back just as hard, "Well that's good." The two began to walk, not knowing where they were going, just talking catching up on the last few weeks. She wanted so badly to tell Sam about Helena, and everything she had seen and found out, but she made a promise to her Grandmother, that she couldn't break. Mercedes stopped walking when another question popped up in her head.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well… You said you don't like when people call you anything but Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Well why don't you like people calling you Samuel? Isn't that your full name?" Mercedes asked curiously, she wasn't sure why she was asking this, but something was telling her she needed that information.

Sam shrugged, "I don't like when people call me that 'cause it reminds me of my Dad. Everybody calls him Samuel, and I'm Sam." Sam laughed his light, dorky laugh, "Sometimes I forget I'm name Samuel, and not just Sam."

Mercedes giggled and the two continued walking, but Mercedes didn't like Sam's answer, something, or someone inside of her was telling her this was bad thing, a very bad thing.

**WHOW! I hope your mind is blown! And if you have questions about the prophecy, I ain't tellin' you nothin'! You'll find out and believe me it will be worth the wait;) Please REVIEW!**


End file.
